spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Forced Laughter
Forced Laughter is the first episode of Underwater Shorts. It was written by Platipig and is about Patrick coming up with a great new idea for the first 'Underwater Shorts' short. It aired on August 31st 2016. Characters *SpongeBob (debut) *Patrick (debut) *Squidward (debut) *Mr. Krabs (debut) *Plankton (debut) *Sandy (debut) *Karen (debut) *Platipig (debut) Plot TBA Transcript Underwater Shorts presents... Forced Laughter (we see SpongeBob enter a office building and he walks up to reception) Karen: You're late, sir. SpongeBob: Yes, yes I am. (goes into lift presses number seven and the lift goes up and he bobs the head to the music until it stops and he gets out at a long hallway and walks into a room called 'Ideas') Plankton: Hey look who finally decided to show up! SpongeBob: (walks and sits down at table) Sorry, I had to do... stuff. (Sandy arrives and sits down. Squidward: Mmm hmm. SpongeBob: Now, our new series called 'Underwater Shorts' airs next Tuesday and we haven't written or filmed it, let alone edited it. (we see a chair at the other end turned around) ???: Who left you in charge? (turns around) Platipig: I created the spin-off so I'll do the talking. Sandy: Platipig? Platipig: Call me 'Perry the Platypus'. Sandy: That's not your real name, is it? Platipig: No, no it's not. (looks at watch) Ooh, I'm late... for the... thingy. (leaves) SpongeBob: ...Anyway, we need ideas for the pilot. Squidward: It's all about me, clarinet, dance, a whole episode dedicated to me! Mr. Krabs: Sounds money worthy. SpongeBob: No, it needs to be funny but a clever concept as well. Patrick: Why be clever, when you can just be funny? Kids get bored of long plotlines. SpongeBob: I see your point, but how can we make it funny? Patrick: We don't! I bought this laugh track button a few days ago and everytime I press it, I can't help laughing! (takes out a button and presses it causing the laugh track sound effect to play then Patrick laughs too) Squidward: I don't get. Mr. Krabs: Back in the day, the laugh track was used in sitcoms to encourage the viewer to laugh. But nowadays, people just play it in hopes the viewer will laugh and give them all their money! (evil laugh then awkward silence) What? SpongeBob: Oh, I get it! Play the laugh track after every sentence, Pat! (laugh track) Sandy: I don't like the idea. (laugh track) Squidward: I kind of agree. (laugh track then a woman enters) Woman: Oops, wrong room. (laugh track) Well, you didn't need to laugh! (laugh track as she exits) Mr. Krabs: Great idea! Now let's get working on that boring episode! (laugh track then silence) I was serious. (laugh track) SpongeBob: This is actually get quite annoying. (laugh track) Sandy: Yeah, I'm outta here. (laugh track as everyone leaves but Patrick who turns to viewer) Patrick: Wait, is that a hidden camera! (blank) Oops, forgot laugh track. (he's cut off by credits) Come on! Trivia *The whole episode breaks the fourth wall. Category:Underwater Shorts Category:Platipig Category:2016 Category:Shorts Category:2016 Shorts